The major objectives of the study are: a. A correlation between the chromosomal findings of early bladder lesions, primarily papillary tumors, with their cytologic picture and clinical course. b. A correlation of the karyotypic picture in advanced cancer of the bladder with response to therapy and clinical course, e.g., sensitivity to X-ray or chemotherapy, metastases, etc. c. The possible incidence of a missing Y chromosome in normal and cancerous bladder tissues.